SCPs of my own Creation
by Grabbinpeelz1001
Summary: I thought up some SCPs but I put them on here because I am not sure how professional the files have to be on the SCP wiki. So here are my own creations. (Even though the numbers are used on the wiki, I am using them anyway
1. SCP-091

SCP-091

OBJECT CLASS: EUCLID

CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES: SCP-091 is to be kept in a normal barn kept on Site-[][] with access to a 2 acre pasture that people are to clean on a bi-monthly basis where the grass is to be replanted if any bare patches show up. Access to SCP-091 is to be granted only for testing and is to only be granted to Level 3 or higher researchers with at least 2 guards armed with tranquilizer rifle always entering with the researcher in case SCP-091 gets a bit aggressive, after being tranquilized all guards are be escorted out of the testing facility and SCP-091 is to be left alone only being watched through survelance until it awakens.

D-class are allowed to use SCP-091 during a lunch break if 2 level 3 researchers accompany the D-class with a maximum of 50 D-class being allowed access.

Any personnel used for testing are to undergo a full psychiatric evaluation and full background check in order to be allowed to test on SCP-091 any personnel who fail to undergo this are to be demoted to a lower level clearance.

Only D-class allowed to participate in testing are to be allowed in with the researcher any caught entering unsupervised and caught without guards or researchers are to be put on Keter class testing with no chance of removal from the program.

SCP-091 is to be allowed to grass 8 hours a day but is to also be supplied with regulation cattle feed which is to placed in a trough inside of the room that SCP-091 uses as a resting place.

DESCRIPTION: SCP-091 is a normal looking member of the Bos Taurus species with no health problems and when it underwent a veterinary examination was shown to be a perfectly healthy specimen.

The anomalous properties of SCP-091 are found in the udder of the cow as all milk dispensed from the udder comes out in different flavours and substances the recorded flavours are

Plain cow milk. Vanilla milk. Chocolate milk. Almond milk. Mint milk. Lemon milk. Strawberry milk. Raspberry milk. Oreo crushed in chocolate milk. Lime milk. Hazelnut milk. Nutella mixed with vanilla milk. Human breast milk. Blood. Latte. Semen. Mustard. Mayonnaise. Hot sauce.

All of the samples that were taken from these liquids were smelt and all smelled like what they looked like.

TEST 091-1: plain cow milk sample presented to 3 D-class.

D-9827 reported nothing strange part from the milk tasting a little sour.

D-2838 spat it out and stated it tasted like mucus and after spitting out researchers confirmed it had gained a texture similar to mucus.

D-1829 Fell on the ground convulsing and screaming as a hole was corroded in his throat and in an autopsy it was revealed the milk had gained a pH of 0.89.

NOTE FROM DR ROBINS: it was strange the milk changed for the 3 subjects as before testing it was like regular cow milk. I have spoke to the doctor in charge of SCP-091 and they have allowed me to continue the experiments.

TEST 091-3: Chocolate milk sample presented to 3 D-class.

D-10003 reported it tasted like water with no chocolate whatsoever.

D-9634 reported that the milk had gone as revealed later that day that D-9634 he had urinated pure chocolate milk.

D-1373 proceeded to immediately spit it out as all milk had been replaced with Dirt with Living specimens of the common earthworm.

TEST 091-6: Lemon milk sample presented to 2 D-class and Dr Robins.

D-5820 spat it out and the milk had been replaced with blood D-5820 later passed out and died from what was later revealed via autopsy was collapsed lung.

D-11111 stated it tasted disgusting and proceeded to swallow the substance but was unable to open his mouth and under investigation is was revealed that the milk had changed to superglue and had proceeded to quickly dry almost instantly.

Dr Robins reported to another doctor who was present that it tasted like milk and lemon juice but not a combination of the two.

NOTE FROM DR ROBINS: I have a theory that the milk changes depending on the morality of the subject drinking the substance

TEST 091-15: Latte given to Dr Robins, Dr [][][][][] and Senior researcher Archer

All 3 reported that it tasted like a normal latte except from Dr [][][][][] who reported it tasted really salty and spat it out to report that it had changed to sea water in a latte

NOTE FROM DR ROBINS: my theory is somewhat true as Dr [][][][][] had a clean record with no errors whatsoever so either Dr [][][][][] is hiding something or my theory is wrong

RETRIEVAL: SCP-091 WAS found on a farm located in southern Louisiana where the Foundation had been called regarding a cow giving out multiple types of milk and non-milk based substances and when asked to describe if the milk was strange she said her family had never had a problem with the cow but the person she bought the cow off back in 19[][] said that the cow had killed his wife because of the milk it produced.

NOTE FROM DR ROBINS: If that farmer's wife died she must have done something terrible in order for the milk to cause her to suffer a fatal reaction to the milk or the farmer might have not known what Lactose Intolerance is.


	2. SCP-710

SCP-710

OBJECT CLASS: Safe

SPECIAL CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES: All 4 instances of SCP-710 are to be kept in a Solid oak wardrobe which is to be locked with a coded padlock which the password is to be changed on a monthly basis.

Access to SCP-710 is allowed to any personnel level 2 or higher and only 5 D-class are allowed for testing at a time.

2 guards are be present outside of SCP-710 cell and are to be rotated every 4 months.

DESCRIPTION: SCP-710 are a stash of 4 Fursuits made of common textile materials such as Cotton, Felt, Common sowing thread, Net eyes and Plastic claws.

The 4 suits consist of

SCP-710-1: A Grey wolf with yellow eyes and long almost shaggy fur.

SCP-710-2: A Bald eagle with Talons for hands and feet and Orange eyes.

SCP-710-3: A black and Red Dragon with red claws, small black membranous wings and a set of Red slit pupil eyes.

SCP-710-4: A Great white shark which has the normal coloring of scales and blue eyes.

the suits are not anomalous by themselves but are anomalous when worn by a subject, the anomalous properties also depend on which piece of the fursuits are worn.

Feet/Paws: Subject will gain Speed and endurance of the animal they are wearing and the claws become solid keratin.

Tails: Subject states felling an odd pinching sensation below there spine and the tail gains sentience and proceeds to act as if the subject had always possessed a tail such as; Showing emotion, cooling down the subject and also in the case of SCP-710-4 drastically speeds up the subjects momentum under water.

Hands/Paws/Talons: Subjects gains feeling through the pieces of SCP-710 and the pieces gain a similar texture to the original animal.

Wings: Grant the wearer the ability to hover but does not grant the wearer flight.

Torso: The layout of all of the organs of the wearer change to a 6 foot tall version of the animal they wear the sensation of this is said to be like 'Butterflies in your Stomach, in the case of SCP-710-4 the wearer needs to consume 3 liters of salt water every 3 hours or subject will complain of a difficulty to breathe.

NOTE FROM : If only one of the suits was a Bovine we could have tested and seen if the wearer would have grown 4 stomachs

Head: Subjects face will contort to the shape of the mask and will gain the ability to see, smell, taste and hear through the mask of SCP-710, subjects will also begin to hear a voice in the back of their mind, this voice is never aggressive and has always been reported as friendly and inquisitive

Full Suit: If a subject wears the full suit they will become that character and gain a completely different personalty and body language the Instances of SCP-710 have been named and the personalities are as follows

SCP-710-1: Zeus the Wolf- Very protective and caring over the subject in the suit but has been reported to be annoyed when the subject has to remove him or as Zeus says 'Eliminate him for the day' subject will also gain the instincts and diet of the animal wearing SCP-710 and Zeus shall be feed 1 72 once steak during testing. Zeus has also stated he would love to start a pack with a nice female.

SCP-710-2: Serenity the Eagle- She is the only Female suit and must have been removed from a nest as when she was first interviewed she stated 'if you have taken my eggs from me Sigel will be Pissed and nothing will be able to stop him. After the first meeting she became very chatty and loves going into the fresh air which she is allowed to be tested in a field inside of foundation grounds. Serenity is to be feed 2 Atlantic Salmon during every Test

SCP-710-3: Magmus the Dragon- Magmus is the most 'Hot-Headed' out of the 4 as he puts it 'Dragons don't like being cooped up in small places for too long' so a D-class shall wear him every 3 days for 24 hours in which he shall be feed an entire antelope. Magmus is also the most emotional as he is the 'One who has to stand up for this lot of Misfits' so he likes to rant to either a researcher or a D-class who has been selected by Magmus to be a handler and friend of the suit who is also removed from termination lists.

SCP-710-4: Zinger the Shark- Zinger was the King of his little area of the ocean but is happy to have been removed from that as he was getting tired of always being in control of what was going on, he is allowed access to a swimming pool that has been treated with salt to make it like an ocean environment he is also allowed to eat 2 kilograms of fish when testing.

RECOVERY: SCP-710-1 to 4 were recovered in a public park in Northern Yorkshire, England where a call was received of animals the size of humans talking and hovering. When Foundation personnel arrived the 4 were taken into custody and all witnesses were given common amnestics.

When the suits were brought back they underwent analysis where the composition was discovered but the wearers were also kept out of SCP-710 to make sure no anomalous properties were in the wearers or if SCP-710 had any lasting effect on the wearers which was proved that there was no lasting effect on the wearers.

FLIGHT TEST SCP-710-2 AND SCP-710-4: SCP-710-2 & SCP-710-4 were allowed outside access and were told to try there best to fly and it was discovered that they could only hover for a few seconds but could not do proper flight.


	3. SCP-111

SCP-111

OBJECT CLASS: EUCLID

CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES: All instances of SCP-111 are to be kept in a humid cage and instances are to be kept in groups no larger then 4 and any other instances are to be terminated.

Maintenance is to be performed on there cage every 3 days where 4 D-class with a stable mental state are to be put in watching them at all and a 5th is to perform any maintenance needed.

Guards are to be rotated every 1 month as one of the anomalous properties of SCP-111 affect the guards so to avoid a breach in Sercurity so the rotation will happen with former guards being allowed to go back to guarding SCP-111 after 6 months out of the rotation.

DESCRIPTION: SCP-111 are humanoid creatures that can stand upright at 11 feet tall when on its back limbs. SCP-111 appear to be a completely hairless human but from the forehead facing upwards are the muzzles of canis lupus.

The feet of SCP-111 are 4 human hands and the limbs seem to be extended to nonhuman lengths an examination of the skin on the limbs of SCP-111 reported to be almost reptilian in form

When a human enters within 15 feet of an instance of SCP-111 subjects will begin to here a voice that sounds like a jester in the back of their mind telling about stuff they have done in the past even if the crimes are minor SCP-111 makes the subject feel extremely guilty about that crime and will slowly deteriorate the mental state of the subject and the longer the subject is around the more this voice will stick in the mind of the subject and a test was performed on the length and effects of SCP-111's Mental deterioration effect have been tested.

TEST 111-3: D-2733 was locked in a room next to SCP-111's containment cell

1 hour exposure: Subject reports the voice is trying to use an occasion where D-2733 performed a hit and run on an elderly lady but with some reassurance from the Researcher in charge and this calmed D-2733

4 hour exposure: SCP-111 starts to bring up an occasion where D-2733 committed arson back in 19[][] and this started to get D-2733 to mumble to himself 'No I didn't mean to it wasn't just me' and he was reported as crying

6 hour exposure: D-2733 starts to get voilent and the following was recorded from Head Researcher Owens

D-2733: How do you things no about that, that was never found out

(silence as SCP-111 is probably replying to D-2733)

D-2733: No, no police ever arrived and she was gone by the time anyone else found out about it

(More silence)

D-2733:(stands up and grabs the chair he was sitting on) Shut up before I shut it for you

(2 guards come in and restrain D-2733 and sit him back down with a set of police regulation handcuffs)

(More silence)

15 hour exposure: D-2733 is now incoherently babbling while occasionally saying 'sorry' and praying even though D-2733 was found to be a bespoke atheist.

RECOVERY: The first 4 instances of SCP-111 were found in the Rincon de la Vieja National Park in northern Costa Rica after a group of campers had been reported as found in their tents crying and when asked by local authorities they all started confessing to 6 different undiscovered crimes and when interrogated by local authorities as to why they were confessing they were told the creatures made them


End file.
